Moon Memories
by Procrastination Fairy
Summary: After everything, Usagi wishes that everyone could have completely normal lives without their memories. Of course, Usagi ends up being the only one who does. Still, that doesn't stop her from keeping up with her friends' lives.


**This story is kind of out there. It has anime, manga, and SeraMyu (specifically Starlights! Ryuusei Densetsu) canon in it. If you haven't seen that musical, look it up and watch it because some of what happens will be very confusing without it. It's a little cheesy, but I think it's funny. It's subbed on Youtube.**

**Now that I've warned you, please don't leave any comments like "I don't get it," if you haven't at least seen parts of all these things things.**

Hi. Well, my name is Usagi Tsukino. I'm Sailor Moon. For those of you who have no idea who that is, don't worry. I made it that way. I didn't want anyone to know. It's best this way. But since I've decided to tell you this story, I really should fill you in on what happened.

I met up with a cat named Luna. She introduced me to Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter. We were fighting Queen Beryl and her Shitennou while trying to find Princess Serenity. Oh, and there was this guy, Tuxedo Mask. Long story short, it turned out that I'm the princess and Tuxedo Mask is Prince Endymion, who had a relationship with me back in the Silver Millennium. And the Shitennou were actually his . . . .

Well, after that whole ordeal, Endymion's normal form and I dated. This little girl fell from the sky and we all had to go help her in the future and she was actually my daughter and I ruled over Crystal Tokyo. Endymion was so jealous until he found out that he was the father. Anyway, Sailor Pluto, Setsuna Meioh, came to help us out.

Then along came Dr. Tomoe and the whole Pharaoh 90 thing. All that really happened there was that everyone else woke up. Sailor Saturn, Hotaru Tomoe. Sailor Uranus, Haruka Tenoh. Sailor Neptune, Michiru Kaioh.

Next was the Dead Moon Circus. We found even more people there, but they'd been brainwashed to be villains. We sent Ceres, Pallas, Juno, and Vesta to the future to be Chibiusa, my daughter's, guardians.

Last, we ran into the Sailor War. I don't even want to talk about it. It's that awful. Princess Kakyuu and Sailors Starfighter, Starhealer, and Starmaker brought us into it. They're our friends now.

After that, I made a wish that we could all be normal-like really normal, with no memories-until Crystal Tokyo came along. It worked for everyone except me. That's because the Silver Crystal only works to help others unless its bearer is in a dire situation. Anyway, they all have slight recollections of talking to each other and me but nothing out of the ordinary. I went back to hanging out with Naru, Kuri, Yumiko, Aya, and Natsumi. Life is pretty normal.

Don't get me wrong. I get it; people want to kill me. Haruka and those still have their memories. If I didn't let them, I'd be in so much trouble. But Endymion and Venus's team are another matter.

Now, I'm going to tell you a couple stories.

* * *

The first story is about Sailor Mercury. Her name is Ami Mizuno. Right now, she's just returned from her study abroad in Germany. That's Ami over there, the one with the blue hair. She's wearing a polo and jeans and I'm fairly sure those are the sneakers Jupiter gave her for her birthday a few years ago. I wonder where she thinks they came from, but that doesn't matter. She is walking down the street across from me. I lean against the fence to watch. She stops and sees the Crown Arcade and considers stopping there, but it's not what Ami does. Mercury did.

Ami sighs.

"Mizuno-chan!" That's Zoi Saitou. He's chased Ami since we were sixteen. He's also Zoisite of the Shitennou, but neither of them remember that. I want to watch, so I slide up to side on the fence.

"Oh. Saitou-san," she says awkwardly and adjusts her blue hair. I frown. V would throw a fit if she saw Ami wearing that yellow and green striped polo, especially with Ami's hair. Oh well. What she doesn't know won't hurt her and Ami doesn't really care. I'm surprised Zoi-kun doesn't though, considering how much time he spends on just his hair. He's always been rather appearance concious. I smile. It's sweet that he'd care enough about her to ignore her shortcomings in fashions.

"You're back from Germany," he beams. Zoi likes Ami for reasons he won't understand until Crystal Tokyo, perhaps not even then. In his mind, though, it's hard not to like someone so cute, blushing under her freckles and brushing away her bright blue hair. Ami herself is such a contradiction that he can't even look away.

Ami takes a step back awkwardly. She doesn't care for him much. He's too forward and Ami is this close to finishing medical school. She doesn't want to get married until then. "Er, yes."

Zoi smiles at her. Ami grips the book in her hand a bit tighter (I'm fairly sure that it's my copy of _His Governess _that I lent her last year. I remember when I would pretend that it was Endymion and me in the book. Now that I think about it, I want it back!) and lifts her soda to her mouth. She takes a long drink as if she hopes to stall long enough for him to leave. Poor Ami. The guy is too sprung on her to leave.

"Will you marry me?"

Whatever soda Ami had in mouth is on the ground now and she's heaving like what went down her throat is about to come out too. Zoi immediately kneels down beside her and tries to help, but Ami pushes him away. He doesn't reach for her again. They both stand up slowly and regain their breath. I wait for something else to happen and absent-mindedly sway back and forth. The motion makes Ami look at me. She says something too soft for me to hear. Zoi agrees with her.

As if something has burst into her mind, Ami looks at Zoi and says something, gesturing to the arcade. He nods and they both go inside. I sigh. I had been planning on going there next.

Well, I couldn't now. Might as well go to the mall. I hop down and begin to run to bus station, accidentally knocking into someone.

"Sorry!" I yell back as I hurry away.

* * *

This is the second story. When I get to the mall, I see Minako Aino trying on a scarf. Sailor Venus herself is very serious, but I suppose hiding as a human, she can indulge in her favorite things like finding love and looking beautiful. She models for the man standing next to her. That's Kun Saitou, or Saitou-sempai to Mina-chan, or Kunzite of the Shitennou. He's Zoi's cousin. Kun smiles at her and shakes his head. He's learned to ignore her joyful squeals and likes just to be with her. He doesn't know when their relationship of brother-sister somehow became boyfriend-girlfriend without either ever asking each other, but he doesn't mind. He loves her. Minako, on the other hand, never saw him as a brother and she knows that somehow the kiss he meant to give to his former teacher and actually gave to her (which is a long story, believe me) transferred his love to her.

It doesn't really matter anyway. Whatever Mina-chan thinks she knows is wrong. I walk swiftly into the store so I can hear them.

"Hey, Saitou?" she calls.

Kun wraps his arms around her from behind and says, "You can call me Kun, you know?"

"Well, duh!" replies Minako. "I just like calling you Saitou. So, when we get married, my name is going to be Minako Saitou, right?"

Kun nods. They both hate the way the names together and they hate the way they hate it. Such a couple really suits each other.

Minako brushes it off like usual. She puts the scarf down, throws her arms in the air, and cries, "Onto the next door!"

". . . Door?" repeats Kun. He laughs. "Minako, do you mean _store_? You're getting worse. Normally, you only mix up idioms."

"That's not an idiom?"

". . . Minako."

Kun decides that he's taking a break and tosses her his credit card. As soon as Minako catches it, Kun freezes. He grabs her hand and leans down and kisses her. I watch as two wish bracelets fall to the ground. They suddenly jerk apart. Minako is embarrassed and whenever she is, she gets loud. Now Kun is embarrassed by her.

I laugh at my friend and hurry out the door. I decide that I'll go to the shrine. I might as well go see everybody else since I've already passed by Minako and Ami.

I turned around and trip over a clothes rack. I stand up and brush off my knees. There's a guy under me. I squeak out an apology then look at him for a second. He's cute in the body, but I knocked a shirt onto his face. What am I doing? I have Endymion, and trust me, my love is way cuter than any other guy could possibly be. I hop up and start off again. I yell, "Sorry!" just in case he didn't hear me the first time.

* * *

The third story is about Sailor Mars, or Rei Hino. She's up at the front of the bus. Sitting next to her is J. Daitou. I don't know what J. stands for, but he's obviously Jadeite.

Rei is known for being calm, but something about J. makes her so infuriated that she can't help but yell at him. And that only makes her hate him more. Rei sometimes feels bad because she knows J. is just joking and if anything, he admires Rei, but that just fuels all of this. Rei hates him. Purely and utterly hates the stupid blond.

I hum and sing ("Pride of place! Hmm-hmm-hmm, soldiers of sorrow! Hmm-hmm-hmm. Hmm-hmm hmm-hmm-hmm hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm. Something, something, something, Prince of the Earth!") and walk past both of them to the back of the bus. I'll be getting off a stop later, now, since I don't have to go the shrine. I wonder if it's a good idea stopping by Jupiter's, but seeing as she's the only one I still talk to on a semi-regular basis (at her bakery) and she already thinks I'm weird, there's no reason to not act like I just somehow managed to find out where her apartment is. I plop down on the seat next to a grumpy guy who glares at me from behind his glasses briefly before turning away and looking out the window while muttering about dumb blondes.

"Hey, babe!" says J. If I remember correctly, J. grew up somewhere in the west and picked that up. He knows that he shouldn't say that to someone as formal as Rei, but he does it anyway.

"Daitou-san," replies Rei swiftly. To throw him off, she grabs a book out of her bag. J. ignores her and grabs her hand. She groans and shakes her head. The bangs that she needs to cut fall in her face. J. reaches up and brushes her from her face. She glares at him. The bus comes to a stop. Rei brushes past him and he follows her. I smile. Those two are really cute.

I look out the window as everyone else gets off. My friend and J. argue for a minute. I watch as J. grabs Rei's hand and spins her around. She falls into his arms and they blink at each other.

I sit in silence for another minute or so. I see the apartment building as the bus slows. I jump up and hop off.

* * *

Makoto Kino, or Sailor Jupiter, is featured in the fourth story. I bound up the stairs and come to her apartment. I ring the doorbell and rock back and forth on my heels. The door is answered by a man I've never met nor know anything about other than that he's Nephrite.

"I'm looking for Mako-chan!" I find myself saying before I even realize it.

"Er," replies the man slowly, "she's not home right now."

I hear someone else climb up the stairs. Makoto blinks at me and smiles. "Tsukino-san! What brings you here?" She glances over at the man. "Oh, sorry. This is my boyfriend, Nefu Raitou. Nefu, this is Usagi Tsukino. We went to high school together."

By now, Nefu looks at me, wondering why I would be so familiar with her if she wasn't reciprocating. Mako-chan takes her place by his side and he wraps his arm around. She leans in. I don't recall Endymion and I ever doing that in public but I could be wrong. After all, when you're in love, it's hard to keep your hands off of each other. Makoto steps away when she sees my staring. She glares briefly at Nefu for doing that in public and he just smiles lazily at her. It's cute.

"Tsukino-san?" asks Makoto.

I blink. "Oh! Well, I came to ask you something, but I forgot. Oh, well! Bye!"

I turn and hop down the stairs.

"She's got quite a poker face, doesn't she?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she was smiling, but it was still . . . a poker face."

Mako-chan laughs at whatever movements he was making. "What the hell are you doing?"

They're both silent.

* * *

The final story is about me. I glide down to the bottom floor where a hand grabs me. I scream.

"Quiet down!"

I stare. It's Mamo-chan. Mamo-chan, as in Mamoru Chiba, as in Prince Endymion. He has his arms crossed and he's wearing a white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. I remember that the guy I tripped over in the store was wearing a shirt that color.

"You have run into me twice today and sat next to me on a bus without even noticing," says Mamo-chan swiftly. He ignores that previous statement as if it didn't even matter. "Each of those times, I've watched you stare at couples and I now I find you spying on my neighbors. What is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean what's wrong with me?" I ask.

"Are you a stalker?"

I cry, "No! I know those people! They just . . . don't know me."

Mamoru uncrosses his arms. He raises eyebrows and suppresses a laugh at that comment. The look on his face is either worried or amused or probably both since he can't tell if I'm a harmless little girl who happened to phrase that oddly or a real stalker. I play with the hem of skirt and smile up at him shyly for a second before I crack up laughing. That had to be one of the dumbest things I've said and I've said some pretty dumb things before. You could ask anyone whose memories hadn't been wiped.

"That really made me sound like a stalker, didn't it?" I ask.

Mamoru nods. He frowns a bit. "You look familar."

"You're Mamoru Chiba," I say dumbly as if that answers his question. "You're Motoki-onii-san's friend. I'm his cousin."

"Al . . . right," he replies. He glances up the stairs where I can hear Nefu and Makoto speaking in low tones. "Why were you watching them then?"

"It's a long story. We were kind of friends in high school, but it's really hard to explain."

Mamo-chan looks me up and down. I try not to blush as he examines some parts of my body and hope that he likes me even though I'm not the skinniest or most endowed of females. "How old are you . . . what's your name?"

"Usagi Tsukino!" I reply brightly. "Age 20. My birthday is next month."

I try hard to keep a smile up as I only a year and a half to get Mamoru to marry and impregnate me before Crystal Tokyo comes about. Scratch that; I'll be pregnant for nine months, so that makes it four months. I don't even know how I'm going to do this.

"I'd better go," I say and turn away, prepared to go lay at home and recover from this afternoon even though this is the perfect time to make him fall in love. I walk back to the bus stop singing under my breath, "The more I try to forget, the more it brings them up . . . ."

Mamoru pulls me back. I feel his arms around me and sighs. He leans his head down. "You don't expect me to let you go, do you, Usako?"

I stare blankly. Then I kiss him.

"Hey, princess? You don't think you can get away with spying, do you?"

I turn around and see everyone. Ami smiles condescendingly. "Usa-chan, you shouldn't have taken away our memories."

I eye my friends warily and step back. Mako-chan picks me up and spins me around. The others try to help her. Mamo-chan asks them to put me down so he can spend some time with me and the Shitennou sigh.

But me? I laugh.


End file.
